A Bluetooth headset designed to pair with a cellphone, or other serving device, typically employs a Bluetooth Hands-Free Profile (HFP) or Bluetooth HeadSet Profile (HSP) to control how audio is passed from the cellphone to the headset. The HFP or HSP profile allows incoming audio data on the cellphone to be relayed directly to the headset for immediate playback via a near-ear speaker. Simultaneously, audio collected at the headset from one or more near-mouth microphones is passed immediately to the cellphone, which includes the collected audio in the current audio telephone call.